


[Podfic] Strange Bedfellows

by sisi_rambles, treacle_tartlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/treacle_tartlet/pseuds/treacle_tartlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are living together at Grimmauld Place, because of reasons. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9826) by treacle_tartlet. 



> Beta'd by takola.

Length: 00:41:43

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Strange%20Bedfellows.mp3) (38.3MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Strange%20Bedfellows.m4b) (19.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
